


Expectations

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Hermione couldn't say what she had been expecting, but it was nothing like this





	

**Author's Note:**

> MMoM 2015

Looking back now, she really had no idea what she had been expecting. Sweet, shy kisses? Whispered words of awe and longing? Maybe a real snog? She had quite liked kissing Ron--but she didn't fantasize about... well, about anything more than that. With Ron. It was different with Viktor. Had always been different with Viktor. Even in 4th year she had dreamed of the older, sexy Bulgarian who had noticed her. 

They had never kissed. Hermione supposed it had been some sort of self-preservation--and she had been proud of herself after (although it didn't stop the thoughts of what could have happened, didn't stop the hand that slid so easily between her spread legs). Deep down, though, she hadn't wanted anything she had with Viktor to be about his being the first to notice she was, in fact, female. So nothing at all had happened. 

Now, though... now quite a lot more than nothing had happened. Perhaps, somewhat deep down, she had in fact prepared for the possibility of losing her virginity to Viktor... but she never would have-- could have anticipated the passion. The roughness. The pleasures of sex with the man who, in daylight, had become rather like a teddy bear. In bed, however... sweet Merlin, in bed. She felt herself grow wet now, thinking about it, and let her fingers play gently with her nipple as, with a lick of her lips and a grin, she rolled over in bed to look at the man next to her. At her movement, Viktor's eyes opened and he stared darkly at her. 

"Her-mione. What you do to me..." their lips met with something between savage demand and tenderness before the darkness won over, and Hermione found herself on her back, one leg stretched out and the other pressed, folded, between their chests. Viktor stared down at her, his eyes black with desire, "say it." 

Hands tangled in her own damp curls, Hermione undulated beneath Viktor, maintaining their eye contact. "Please. Fuck me."

And he did. Pushing her hand to the side for the moment, he thrust into her. Sweet kisses and snogs had their charms, and there were a number of whispered (shouted, moaned, shrieked) words of awe and longing; but Viktor had been nothing like she had expected--and she couldn't wait for more.


End file.
